k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas!
! | image = | prev = School Festival! | next = Freshman Reception! | aired = May 15, 2009 | summary = Christmas time. Ritsu Tainaka decides to hold a party at Yui Hirasawa's house. | plot = The episode starts with a flashback of a Christmas back in the past in which it shows Ui and Yui preparing a Christmas tree as little children. Yui expressed her worries about not getting presents this year as she thinks she was reckless and erring over the year, to which Ui answered that she should not worry since Santa Claus will definitely make her a present. Yui asked Ui about her wishes. Ui thought about it and then wished for a "white Christmas", which Yui asks what a "white Christmas" where Ui explains it to her. The next morning, Yui woke Ui up and told her to go outside. There, Yui proudly presented to her the bush outside their home, which was covered with snow. On closer inspection however, the snow turned out to be pillow filling, the reason Yui got scolded a lot later. Going back to the past, Ui had to laugh while thinking about the bygone Christmas. The next day, as the two start to go to school, Yui realizes that Ui's scarf is missing while one of her own gloves got lost too. The two improvise by sharing the missing clothes with the other. At school, Ritsu decides to hold a Christmas party at Tsumugi's house but got rejected as one has to register a visit at least one month forward. Since Ritsu's and Mio's places are also out of the question due to variable reasons, Yui's home is fine, therefore the location is settled. The group decides to do a present exchange too. Outside school, they invite Nodoka to come along too. Back home, Yui asks Ui for help and also facetiously tells her that everybody has to do a short performance. Ui however took her serious. Later, Yui and Nodoka both go shopping for presents they could use for the exchange. Mio and Ritsu also buy some in the meantime. As both parties meet, they see Tsumugi winning the first price in a raffle drawing, a trip to Hawaii. Everybody is shocked however when Mugi refuses the price and exchanges it for a board game they could play together. Finally, Christmas arrives and Ui and Yui are busy decorating the home for the guests. After Ritsu, Mio and Mugi arrived, everybody once again wonders about the differences between Yui and Ui. Starting with a toast, everybody is shocked about Sawako Yamanaka, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. After Yui said that they did not invite her because they thought she might be busy with her boyfriend, Sawako's mood turned and she continued ruining the atmosphere with weird actions like undressing Mio in front of Nodoka, who was just about to enter. Afterwards, they start with the present exchange under Sawako's depressed singing, feeling very uneasy about the whole situation. As Sawako opened Ritsu's present, she got hit by the Jack-in-the-box inside, finally finishing her and leading to her having a mental breakdown. After she calmed down, the rest open their presents. Yui and Ui are the last to open theirs and inside is a piece of each clothing they were missing earlier, respectively. After the present exchange, they actually do some performances, started by Ui who acts like a ventriloquist. Sawako however once again depresses the group by slapping her hand on her stomach, which left a red burning spot behind. After everybody went home, Yui asks Ui to stay the night with her. Ui happily agrees but regrets it later as Yui takes the whole blanket for herself while sleeping. After New Year's Eve, Yui, Ritsu, Mugi and Mio meet at a local shrine. As they are praying for the success of the Light Music Club, Yui got hit by Ritsu since she wished for eating more of Mugi's sweets instead of being better at playing guitar. |trivia = *This episode is adapted from Chapter 9 and 10 of Volume 1. |bgm = #Unreleased Track #4 - Young Yui and Ui #Ii Yume Mite Ne - Yui and Ui warm each other up #Have Some Tea? - Discussing Christmas plans #Obaa-chan No Tansu - Nodoka and Ui are invited #Happy Languidness - Mugi wins a trip to Hawaii the Super Game Of Life! #Koneko No Ensou-kai - Yui screws around, the group arrives #Dead Soldiers (Warai) - Sawako's entrance #Tea At The Night Of Christmas - Presents for all! #Genki! - Talent contest! #Ginsekai No Asa - Yui and Ui sleep together #Gatten Da! - Ritsu hits Yui }} Category:K-ON! Episodes